The aim of this year's activities under this award are to complete initial planning for the development of the Louisiana Cancer Center and to implement those developed plans which appear to be feasible. The Institutions of the Louisiana Medical Complex, Charity Hospital, Louisiana State University School of Medicine, Tulane University School of Medicine, the New Orleans Veterans Administration Hospital have been working toward the development of an organized cancer program for three years. Planning has demonstrated a need for an organized cancer center and it has uncovered a number of assets and several deficits. Plans for the current year include the correction of certain deficiencies, the formalization of community links in cancer control, and the development of new cancer clinical investigation projects, incorporating the participation of basic scientists at the two medical schools. Specifically, we expect to develop a cancer center of somewhat smaller scope than initially planned, building upon our strengths, using a flexible organizational arrangement which will permit program cohesiveness and respect institutional missions.